


You Can Come Out Now

by AlekWalker, ozhawk



Series: The Soulmates Continue [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And leggy blondes, Clint has a thing for Air Vents, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekWalker/pseuds/AlekWalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi Morse wasn't the heartless bitch most people assumed her to be, in face she truly was happy that Hunter had finally found his soulmate. She'd always been curious about the woman whose Boobs he'd supposedly broken, so finding out he'd met her during the middle of a fire fight not that ironic really. While visiting him in Avengers tower to get it into his thick head that she was okay with the whole situation Bobbi unexpectedly finds her own soulmate.</p><p>Her soulmate who had apparently been trying to sleep in the air vents during her and Hunter's rather loud conversation. So when none other than Hawkeye aka Clint Barton himself dropped from the vents saying her words she'd been momentarily startled as her whole world tilted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



> This is a continuation of Ozhawk's Soulmate Shorts aka Crackship Armada Chapter 103. 
> 
> While MockingHawk is comic canon this is occuring in the MCU. They've never met and Bobbi only knows Clint by reputation. Chapter One is mostly Ozhawk's though I have added to her chapter and extended it.

_ _

_Manip courtasy of Ozhawk._

 

Clint was doing his best to have a nice sleep in his favourite air vent above a rarely-used visitor’s lounge in the Tower’s residential levels when the argument erupted below him. He squeezed his eyes tighter shut in irritation and debated shouting at the culprits, but they’d probably finish soon enough. He didn’t know the woman’s voice, but the guy was the Brit who’d tagged along with Foster and Lewis when Thor brought them back from England. Hunter, he thought the guy’s name was. Lewis’s soulmate, seemed a decent enough bloke. Although possibly not, considering the argument going on beneath him…

“Hunter, enough,” Bobbi said finally. “Look, it was over between us even before you met Darcy. We both knew that even if we never admitted it out loud. I’m not pining away for love of you, you vain idiot. She’s your soulmate, and we’ve both seen instances of people trying to break those bonds. It rarely ends well for anyone concerned.”

“I’m not trying to break the bond, I’m just saying that I’d never want to hurt you, Bob,” Hunter said in irritation. “Darcy understands that I cared – still do care – about you. She says she’s willing for me to come back and work with you and SHIELD if that’s what the agency needs. She’s willing to trust me.”

“It’s not necessary. And it’d create friction between the two of you, come on, Hunter. Darcy can’t seriously want you working with your ex-wife. She said that because she wants you to blow me off and choose her.”

“She…does?”

“God, you’re such a fucking idiot,” Bobbi sighed affectionately. “Yes, Hunter. She wants you to choose her, and she wants you to be clear and probably public about it. Don’t you dare fuck things up with that girl because you’re worried about my feelings. She’s the best thing that ever happened to you.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you still here talking to me?”

Hunter laughed, kissed Bobbi’s cheek and left. She flopped onto the couch in the small lounge where they’d been arguing and cast her eyes up at the ceiling.

After a moment she said “You can come out now.”

Clint nearly fell through the vent from shock. “How the hell did you know I was here?” he gasped, dropping down to land agilely before her.

Bobbi blinked as the solidly muscled man landed lightly in front of her – and said her soulmark words. Blond-haired, dressed in a pale grey sleeveless shirt that showed spectacularly muscled arms and old, faded blue jeans that clung lovingly to strong thighs, he was about her height – and utterly gorgeous.

“How did you know I was here?” he repeated.

“I heard you breathing, once Hunter had gone – oh my God, you’re Hawkeye,” she gasped.

“And apparently you’re Bat-ears.”

Clint cracked the joke to cover up his shock. Because she was easily the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, long-legged and lithe, sprawled casually across the couch in black leather pants so tight they looked as though they were painted on and a tight black T-shirt. Dark blonde hair tumbled around a stunning face, and ocean-blue eyes examined him curiously.

She smiled. “Actually, they call me Mockingbird.” Long-fingered hands gathered the hem of her T-shirt, edged it up to reveal a smooth, flat stomach. With his messy, dyslexic squiggles across it. “I don’t suppose this looks familiar?”

“Unh,” his brain was scrambled by all that smooth golden skin. “The writing, yeah. The gorgeous woman, not so much.”

A smile curved that gorgeous, kissable mouth, and then she was getting up off the couch in a ripple of sinuous movement that completely fried any remaining brain cells Clint might have had left. He just stood there and stared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was watching her from intent blue-grey eyes, his laser focus a little unnerving – and incredibly arousing, entirely focused on her as he was, Bobbi found herself shivering a little as she moved closer, lifting her hand to touch his chest, looking directly into his eyes as she murmured;

“So where’s yours?”

“Hmm?” he blinked at her. “Oh. Mark. My mark.” His hands went to his waist and then he was peeling his T-shirt off, showing her neatly printed words in a short line just above his right nipple. _You can come out now._

“Yes,” Bobbi murmured, a little overwhelmed that Hawkeye should be her soulmate. One of the Avengers. Her soulmate.

Her thoughts rapidly dwindled down to one, running on a loop, that one thought was _I mean, I know I’m badass, but that’s a whole ‘nother level._

Strong hands lifted a little hesitantly to her waist, and she realised, suddenly, looking into his eyes, that he was just as nervous as she was. Just as off balance. She smiled at him encouragingly, even though her heart was beating fast enough she thought for sure he must be able to hear its pounding.

“I don’t even know your name. Mockingbird,” Clint murmured softly. She was so close he could actually feel her sweet breath on his lips, but he wasn’t going to kiss his soulmate until he knew her name. “Hunter called you Bob?”

“Asshole does that. It’s Barbara, Barbara Morse – but please call me Bobbi.”

“I’m Clint…”

“I know who you are, Barton.” Her long-fingered hands landed on his chest, and he could feel the calluses there. She handled guns and – swords? Something like that. He tightened his grip, curving his hands further around her slim waist.

“You’re really fucking gorgeous, Bobbi,” he muttered thickly.

“Snap,” she whispered back, leaning in closer, her fingers sliding up over his shoulders, testing the resilience of the powerful muscles. Exploring his scars, mapping them with tender care.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Good,” she smiled against his lips; felt his returning smile before the intensity of the kiss drove away all rational thought.

Clutching at his muscular shoulders Bobbi moaned into the kiss as Clint began backing her towards the couch she’d previously been seated on, her brain wasn’t functioning anywhere near well enough to figure out exactly how Clint managed to manoeuvre them onto the couch.

The weight of Clint’s muscular body pressing her down into the couch was far from uncomfortable and unwanted. When he finally pulled back from the kiss enough to allow them both a chance to catch their breath Bobbi shifted slightly beneath him, moving her legs to either side of Clint’s, a smirk curving her lips as he groaned.

“I’m not at all opposed to more of that,” Bobbi murmured as she slid one hand from Clint’s shoulder up to curl around the back of his neck.

“I’m definitely happy to oblige, gorgeous,” he whispered while sliding one hand from Bobbi’s waist up beneath the hem of her T-shirt to settle on her ribs as he dropped his head to reclaim her mouth.

As was her norm Bobbi lost herself to the sheer pleasure that was coursing through her body, revelling in the sensations of Clint’s mouth on hers, the way his teeth nipped at her lower lip until she finally relented and allowed him the access he sought to her mouth.

The tender, exploratory kiss soon turned fiery and all consuming, if she could have Bobbi would have moaned but as it was her tongue was otherwise occupied in a heated battle with Clint’s. Bobbi hooked her left leg over Clint’s hip pulling his body flush with hers even as his hands and callused fingers stroked along her ribs almost in perfect synch to his tongue stroking hers.

With the alignment of their bodies as they were it was impossible for Clint to resist temptation, not when temptation was all golden skin, lithe muscle and full of fire, it was likely possible he was going to get burnt but he threw caution to the wind and shifted his lower body just enough to bring their groins into perfect alignment before starting to gently rock his hips into Bobbi’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why was it whenever anyone needed to go find Clint _he_ always wound up with the job? Granted Steve knew with his serum enhanced body he could survive just about anything Clint threw at him, but that doesn’t mean he had to like that the rest of the team, with the exception of Natasha, always sent him in first.

The entire team was used to Clint disappearing to sleep in the oddest of locations, as well as the fact he somehow had convinced JARVIS to not bother him until otherwise requested. Thankfully JARVIS would still give them a rough location for Clint, which was precisely why Steve was now making his way towards one of the rarely-used visitor’s lounges.

As Steve stepped into the lounge his eyes had been locked onto the ceiling, he was assuming as per usual that Clint would be in the air vents, however when he saw the open vent covering Steve’s gaze lowered to sweep the room. At first glance nothing had seemed out of the ordinary, he’d checked each corner and perch within the room with no sight whatsoever of his fellow team mate.

It wasn’t until his enhanced hearing caught the sound of two sets of rapid heartbeats; that his gaze darted in the direction of the couch where he suddenly spotted the two forms entangled intimately on the couch. Steve felt his neck heat with embarrassment at having caught Clint in such a private interlude, he knew he should probably avert his gaze and yet for some reason he couldn’t identify he simply couldn’t, and it took those few brief moments for him to put together the identity of Clint’s companion.

If he wasn’t mistaken, and that was a rare thing in itself for Steve to be mistaken about _anything_ , the woman currently lying beneath and entangled around Clint was the woman from the team Hunter belonged to, though the Brit had been very cagey about who exactly he reported to. What was her name again? Moth? Morth? No that wasn’t right, _Morse,_ that was it, Barbara Morse, she’d seemed like a decent lady in the brief introduction he’d had before she’d been whisked off by Hunter to parts unknown.

“Barton, that’s no way to treat a lady,” Steve growled without really meaning to.

Lifting his head suddenly, thereby breaking the kiss he’d been thoroughly enjoying, Clint turned his head towards the door of the lounge where the proper voice of Steve had emanated from. He soon found himself looking at Steve’s stern face of disapproval, and that was a look he was _now_ truly wishing he hadn’t seen. There really was nothing worse than having Captain America giving you a look of utter disapproval.

“I’m not sure I’ve ever been called a lady before,” Bobbi chimed in suddenly as she rolled them off the couch, Clint letting out a loud huff as the wind was partially forced from his lungs. As Bobbi sat up he let his hands slide out from beneath her shirt, bracing them on the floor he forced himself to sit up and look back to Steve.

“It’s not like that Cap, she’s my soulmate,” Clint could tell as Steve’s brow furrowed further into a deep frown that _that_ particular reasoning hadn’t done him any favours, which now that he thought about it Steve _might_ have a point about treating Bobbi like a lady.

All his previous relationships he’d jumped headlong into bed with the women almost immediately and things had never lasted long or ended well with them, deep down he _knew_ that was not something he wanted happening with his soulmate.

“You know it’s rather disconcerting to have Captain America frowning at you in disapproval,” Bobbi murmured against Clint’s ear as she got her feet beneath her, braced her hands on her knees and pushed herself to stand.

When Bobbi leant forward and extended a hand he looked up with one brow arched, taking the offered hand Clint rose and turned his gaze back to Steve who was still watching them intently. Clint suddenly felt as though they had just gained themselves an unofficial chaperone. “Steve, were you after something?”

“Ah, yeah, lunch is almost ready.” Steve said tersely.

Bobbi watched silently, her ocean-blue eyes darting between the two men. Clint hadn’t let go of her hand, and his fingers tightened on hers now as she made to move away.

“You’re invited,” he said almost tersely, his eyes meeting hers. “We need to work this out, and I can’t make decisions about who stays and goes in the Tower without at least Stark’s agreement.”

“And if I said I can’t stay?” Bobbi asked uncertainly her gaze dropping to their hands.

“I’d ask why?”

As Clint started walking and tugged gently on their conjoined hands Bobbi’s gaze lifted as she fell into step, looking between both men she debated over how to respond to that. She knew that Thor, Dr Foster and Hunter’s soulmate Darcy all know about Coulson but she honestly wasn’t sure whether or not that information had been passed onto the rest of the Avengers.

“I’m a SHIELD agent Clint, you know what that’s like. My team is small and we just lost Hunter,” Bobbi said carefully.

“As far as I know ma’am, SHIELD no longer exists after we burnt it to the ground.” Steve imparted with an almost casual ease.

“Yes, you and Romanoff did an extremely thorough job of that Rogers, and we are _still_ cleaning up your mess in more ways than one. We are working to rebuild SHIELD, make it better than it was before, but we have _very_ limited resources and personnel,” Bobbi snapped as her eyes jumped to Steve, easing her hand free of Clint’s she stepped back to cross her arms defensively over her chest, her expression and body language daring Steve to question her.

“SHIELD let HYDRA grow within their ranks,” Steve started but found himself promptly cut off as fists curled into his shirt and slammed his shoulders back against the wall of the elevator.

“Not all of SHIELD were HYDRA, when you and Romanoff burnt it to the ground you left a lot of good people out in the wind with nowhere to go,” Bobbi snarled leaning as close into Steve’s face as she could given the height difference.

"Hill and Stark Industries would have taken them in," Steve said matter of factly as he stared down into furious blue eyes.

Bobbi was vaguely aware of Clint moving in her peripheral vision, though her gaze never moved from the national icon as she growled "and how pray tell were they to know Hill wasn't HYDRA? Not everyone wants to be private contractors, Rogers."

If he wasn't currently concerned for Bobbi's safety Clint would probably be filming this scene, while laughing his ass off over the fact Captain America was currently being pinned to the wall and read the riot act by a woman.

"Bobbi," Clint called gently as he reached out to settle one hand on her shoulder.

"No Clint, he needs to understand what he's done, by burning SHIELD to the ground he left the world open for the new HYDRA to terrorise. The UN attack blamed on SHIELD was them. Director Coulson," here Bobbi watched as both men's faces fell into a twisted mixture of grief and regret, she suddenly realised Thor and Coulson obviously hadn't gotten around to informing the rest of the Avengers of his _not dead_ status, so wound up finishing her rant with "is going to kill me."

"Coulson is dead," Clint and Steve muttered simultaneously as their eyes locked onto Bobbi's.

"He was..... until Fury somehow had him brought back to life. Thor found out in London and Coulson was supposed to tell you guys or he was going to. Hill knew as well, but she was under orders from Fury not to reveal it to you, I think." Letting go of Steve's shirt Bobbi took a step back from both men, if she was reading them right both of them were torn between relief and anger.

His hand that had been on Bobbi's shoulder shot out before she was out of reach to curl around her wrist, with a firm tug Clint pulled Bobbi against him. Turning he pinned her between the elevator wall and his body his free hand coming up to curl lightly around her throat, his eyes locked with hers as he growled "You're not lying to me are you, Bobbi?"

"Clint, I'm trained to lie, but I'm not lying to you about this. I swear, ask Hunter if you still don't believe me," Bobbi said quietly, though she knew she could probably break free of Clint’s hold if she wanted to she also knew that would be counter productive. “I don’t want to lie to you. Not ever,” it came out a whisper as her soulmate’s body pressed against hers provoked a reaction again. Her hands slid around his waist, knotted in his shirt at the small of his back.

“You two are doing this again, seriously, now?” Steve’s voice broke the spell, and they both looked away to see Steve standing with his arms folded and a wry expression on his face.

“It’s a little bit difficult not to,” Clint attempted to excuse himself. “Not only is she my soulmate but she’s the most beautiful goddamn woman I’ve ever seen.”

Bobbi found a ridiculously sappy smile spreading across her face. Well. Now she understood how Hunter had turned even more idiotic since finding Darcy.

At that moment the elevator doors pinged open.

 


	2. Revelations

“Steve, you shock me. I didn’t know you liked to watch!” Tony’s voice seemed to echo _loudly_ through the silence in the elevator; Bobbi didn’t miss the way Steve’s body tensed, in fact she was pretty sure you could bounce a quarter of his chest currently with how tense he looked

“If I’d known _that_ I would have invited you to come watch Pepper and I,” Tony continued. Bobbi’s gaze darted from Steve just in time to see and hear Pepper slap the billionaire soundly upside the head; she was fighting to contain the laughter she could feel bubbling up in her chest as Tony rubbed at the side of his head while muttering “For purely educational purposes, Pepper. Someone has to teach the man the basics.”

“Tony, _no_ ,” Pepper said pointedly as she glared at her troll of a boyfriend, briefly she diverted her gaze to Steve to offer him an apologetic smile.

Bobbi could almost see the gears ticking in Tony’s head as his gaze turned from Steve towards her and Clint, letting the smile fall from her face Bobbi slipped into her work facade. Dropping her hands from Clint’s shirt Bobbi cocked one brow upwards, as her gaze locked with Tony’s she said coolly “Be very careful what words come out of your mouth next, Stark. I have absolutely no qualms about retrieving my staves from across the room and shocking you.”

“I’d listen to her, mate; she’s got that whole demonic hell-beast persona happening again,” Hunter chimed in with a teasing grin, which was rewarded by Bobbi’s lips twitching the slightest bit in humour as she flipped him off.

If it was even possible, Clint was even more impressed by Bobbi, as she stepped around him to move out of the elevator with a casual stride and flick of her hair Clint turned to watch her go, his own lips twitching with amusement as she not so gently punched Hunter in the shoulder on her way past.

“What is with you people and out of date weaponry,” Tony grumped as he turned to watch the leggy blonde cross to the lounge and drop onto the couch by her discarded jacket.

“Stark, your eyes better not be lingering anywhere they shouldn’t be or I _will_ use you for target practice,” Clint growled in warning as he strode from the lift, nudging past Tony with a pointed jab of his elbow in the other man’s side.

Hunter winced, he couldn’t help it and he _knew_ Darcy had seen the wince as he suddenly found himself looking down into curious blue eyes, brushing his lips against Darcy’s brow he murmured against her forehead “Ah, hell, he insulted her weapons. There’s no _way_ this ends well.”

Sliding her staves out of the sheath within her jacket, Bobbi rose easily to her feet, twirling her staves as she cocked her head slightly to look at Tony, a smirk curving her lips as she quipped “Out of date my ass, old man.”

Propping his hip against the back of one of the couches Clint watched silently as Bobbi stalked, there honestly was no other word for the way she was currently moving, towards Tony, all the while casually twirling the twin staves with expert precision.

Bobbi stopped directly in front of Tony, dropping swiftly into a crouch she brought both staves down onto the floor between Tony’s feet, her thumbs brushing and triggering the tiny button on each staff to trigger the electric charge. As the electricity surged through the staves and onto the polished wooden floor it arced up to the metal tips of Tony’s shoes, looking up with a smirk Bobbi stated simply “I didn’t have to miss, you know.”

Clint had no hope whatsoever of containing his rumble of laughter as Tony’s eyes flew wide open as he looked down sputtering, as Bobbi lightly whacked one of her staves against Tony’s shin causing the billionaire to rapidly step back Clint pushed off the couch and crossed to Bobbi as she rose from her crouch he lent in to murmur against her ear “Show off.”

Bobbi grinned and nudged Clint with her shoulder as she sidled back to the couch, she was aware of Clint heading towards the kitchen on the other side of the room and the familiar thud of Hunter’s footsteps following her. She settled back onto the couch and resheathed her staves, as Hunter settled beside her Bobbi arched one brow and waited for the questions she was sure were coming from her ex.

Studying Bobbi’s body language and her expression Hunter draped one arm along the back of the couch behind Bobbi’s head, for several long minutes he silently watched her before eventually speaking “What’s going on, Bob?”

The sudden flick of Bobbi’s eyes from him across the room to Barton’s back was telling, she wasn’t one to normally give herself away like that so Hunter knew whatever it was must be big, the last thing he’d been expecting though was her softly whispered “He’s my soulmate, Hunter. How ironic is it that I found _him_ while visiting _you_.”

Working his way along the buffet meal in front of Steve and behind Tony, Clint decided now was the best opportunity to bring up the subject of getting Bobbi clearance for the Tower with Tony, clearing his throat as he reached past the billionaire into the pizza box as he spoke “So, while I have you here Stark, what do I need to do in order for you to give Bobbi clearance to come and go freely to the tower at any time?”

“I’m sorry, who?” Tony blinked vaguely as he turned his dark eyes in Clint’s direction, he didn’t recognise the name, but then again he didn’t recognise the lean blonde who’d just openly threatened to shock him either so it didn’t take him long to put the pieces together “Oh, the cheerleader? Wait, _why_ do you want to give her access, Barton?”

Clint’s fingers tightened involuntarily around the plate he held as he took a deep breath, while he’d admitted the truth to Steve about Bobbi he now wasn’t entirely sure about admitting it to Stark and everyone else currently loitering within earshot. After a moment or two of contemplation he eventually said “Because she’s the other half of my soul.”

“Oh, Clint, you finally found her?” It was Pepper who spoke first; if Natasha had been around she’d likely have beaten the other woman to the conclusion, turning towards Pepper with a boyish grin he inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment.

“I did, or rather _she_ found me,” Glancing back over his shoulder Clint’s eyes met and locked with Hunter’s who was studying him intently from across the room, the other man’s arm draped around Bobbi’s shoulders. He knew the pair had been an item, even married at one point if Bobbi’s earlier _ex-wife_ remark was anything to go by and it was obvious to him that they were still very close friends.

“That’s wonderful news, I’ll make sure JARVIS adds her onto the list of those with free access to the residential levels,” Pepper said cheerily as she reached out to pat Clint’s shoulder while pointedly ignoring Tony’s spluttering complaints on the matter.

Bobbi wasn’t big on admitting that she had flaws and fears like any normal person, Hunter knew that first hand which was why he also knew when Bobbi started speaking of such things he needed to listen. When she’d quietly admitted to being afraid of screwing things up it had quite literally shocked him, he’d known she was never good with failure, had seen the evidence of it first hand in her eyes whenever anyone mentioned their marriage.

So Hunter had done the only thing he could think of to silently reassure her, he’d draped one arm around her shoulders with a gentle squeeze while brushing a brotherly kiss against her hair before turning his attention onto Barton. Their gazes had locked momentarily during his intense study of Barton’s body language, before the other man’s attention had turned back to Pepper and Hunter became aware of Bobbi fishing in the pocket of those ridiculously tight leather pants she loved for her phone as he muttered “I honestly don’t know _why_ you insist on wearing those pants, Bob.”

“Because they do absolutely marvellous things to my figure, not to mention people get distracted staring at my ass while I go about doing whatever it is I need to do?” Bobbi chirped teasingly as she finally managed to pull the phone from the tight pocket by her hip, she spared the caller id a brief glance before looking at Hunter as she slid her finger across the screen to accept the call “Coulson, what’s up?”

Hunter watched silently as Bobbi’s demeanour changed, the smile fell from her face as the light in her eyes dulled, the happy, teasing relaxed Bobbi was once again gone and in her place was the cold, efficient hard-ass he was used to seeing. Forcing himself off the couch he crossed to the group raiding the extensive buffet, ignoring the sudden rumble of his stomach Hunter reached out to tap heavily against Barton’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Got a moment, mate?” Hunter inclined his head to the other side of the kitchen away from the group, when Clint headed in that direction Hunter followed, sparing a glance back to Bobbi who was now drumming the long fingers of her free hand agitatedly against her thigh as she listened intently to her phone.

“What’s up Hunter?” Clint enquired carefully as his gaze drifted from the back of Hunter’s head to follow his gaze to Bobbi.

“First things first mate, you hurt her in any way, shape or form and you’ll be lucky if you can still be called a man by the time I’m done with you.” Hunter turned back to lock his gaze with Clint’s as he crossed his arms over his chest, they were of a similar height and build so it’d be an even fight if it came to blows. “Secondly, if you want to say goodbye, you might wanna get your ass over there: she’s on the phone to Coulson.”

“Ok for starters I imagine _if_ I hurt her she’d be the first one to kick my ass for it before you Hunter,” Clint said evenly as he stared at Hunter. It took a minute or so for the second half of Hunter’s comment to register. “Wait, what, she’s leaving? Also she _was_ telling us the truth about Coulson?”

Ignoring Hunter’s look of _well duh_ Clint set his plate aside and moved around Hunter just in time to see Bobbi pulling her jacket on as she headed towards the elevator, catching up to Bobbi he managed to just slip into the elevator as the doors were closing “You were just going to leave without saying anything?”

“I was going to, but then I wasn’t sure if I had time?” Bobbi murmured quietly as she watched Clint come closer, stepping forward to meet Clint half way she slipped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Pulling Bobbi into a tight hug Clint turned his head to nuzzle against her neck, taking a deep breath Clint took the moment to memorise Bobbi’s scent, there was no overwhelming scent of perfume clogging his nose in fact all he could smell was apples and cocoa.

“Then you make the time.”

Clint’s mouth brushing against the side of her throat as he murmured had Bobbi closing her eyes, she gave a soft hum of acknowledgement that she’d heard him even as she slid one hand lightly up along his back to curl around the nape of his neck. “I’ll keep that in mind in the future.”

“You smell delicious.”

“I’m not sure if you smelling me is adorable or creepy, Clint,” Bobbi mused with a soft laugh as she reluctantly stepped back, breaking the hug. Shaking her head slightly to clear it she then held out one hand to Clint as she spoke “Give me your phone.”

“My phone? Why?” Even as he asked the question Clint was fumbling in his pocket for his Stark phone, handing it to Bobbi he watched as she blinked and examined the phone before apparently finding what she was looking for, in the next instant he saw the camera flash go off before her long fingers were flying across the screen.

“Well how else are you going to be able to call me if I don’t give you my number?” Turning the phone round Bobbi quickly snapped a photo of Clint and texted it to herself so that she could store his number later, when the elevator door opened onto the garage Bobbi made her way out after hooking her arm around Clint’s shoulder.

Slipping his arm round Bobbi’s waist Clint let her lead him through the garage; at least until he was distracted by the sleek black Harley parked on the far side of the garage. It wasn’t one of Tony’s otherwise he’d definitely have noticed it before now, likely would have also borrowed it on more than one occasion, slipping away from Bobbi he crossed to the bike and almost reverently stroked his hand over the gas tank before swinging his leg over to settle on the seat.

“I didn’t take you for a bike kind of guy,” crossing to Clint on the bike Bobbi arched one brow in surprise, as she took in the sight of her muscular soulmate astride her bike heat flared deep in her stomach.

“I love the classics, though this one’s been modified if I’m not mistaken,” Clint answered casually as his hands traced the handlebars, the slide of Bobbi’s hands around his sides to his stomach along with the sudden press of her breasts against his back snapped his attention back from the bike as he brought one of his hands to settle over both of hers.

“Good eyes, _Hawkeye_ ,” Bobbi teased in a breathy whisper by his ear, pressing as tightly against his back as she could manage she continued “when I get back I should take you for a ride.”

The low groan Clint made combined with his fingers tightening around her hands sent a shiver running along Bobbi’s spine, it was only then she realised exactly just how filthy that had sounded and hastily tried to rectify that mess-up. “That came out filthier than I had intended. I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I wouldn’t want to ride you but I’ve screwed things up in the past by rushing into the bedroom. It’s not a mistake I want to repeat.”

Clint couldn’t help the low chuckle that slipped free as Bobbi seemed to dig herself deeper into the pit she’d gotten herself into with her rather unexpected double entendre taking pity on her he said “Well that makes two of us darlin’, but you’re welcome to take me for any kind of ride anytime.”

“You’re terrible, now _that_ thought is going to be stuck in my head while I’m trying to work, and for the record if I wind up hurt because of that you will be paying for it in some way, shape or form.”

Swinging his leg back over the fuel tank, Clint turned side on, his head turning toward Bobbi’s as he leant in to brush a kiss against her soft lips, when he rose and watched as she slid forward on the seat he curled one hand around the back of her neck as he leant down to murmur by her ear “Don’t die out there.”

Bobbi couldn’t help the grin that spread on her face, placing his phone back into his free hand she threw back “I’ll do my best, though no promises, just ask Hunter…..though ignore his stories where I’m a demonic hell-beast.”

Stepping back from the bike as Bobbi started it, Clint shoved his phone back in his pocket as watched his new found soulmate ride out of the garage and what he hoped was _temporarily_ out of his life.

 


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay I've been swamped under with real life and my brain has been slightly taken over by Grant Ward so that's a thing. . . anyways here's chapter three and I hope you enjoy.

The first couple of days since Bobbi had left she’d stayed in touch, they’d spent a rather large portion of time either talking or texting, which given that she was _meant_ to be on a mission told Clint that her mission wasn’t going according to plan. However he was now concerned that something could very possibly have gone sideways, he hadn’t heard anything at all from her for the past three days which had sent him to Hunter to try and get contact details for Coulson.

The Brit had been _absolutely_ no help at all and had flat out refused Clint’s request for Coulson’s location or a way to contact him, he had however shared numerous stories about Bobbi, some of which Clint hoped were exaggerated. After leaving Hunter he’d come up with a plan B, which was Darcy. He pitched his case just right and had managed to get her to get the information he was after. He wasn’t stupid, he’d known Darcy was helping him more for her own reasons than his, she had a vested interest in ensuring Bobbi’s happiness and safety considering her own relationship with Hunter and the man’s obvious affection for his ex-wife. Clint didn’t care _why_ Darcy was willing to help, though. Just that she would.

So while Darcy had been doing whatever it was she’d done to get the information, Clint had been on his floor packing his duffle bags and weapons cases. The moment JARVIS had relayed the information from Darcy he’d loaded his gear into his car, climbed behind the wheel and began the long drive to the supplied co-ordinates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The six hour drive had Clint arriving at the location in the middle of the night, leaving his car stashed far enough from the building he’d grabbed his bow and quiver from one of the weapon cases in the boot and had circled back studying the outside of the building from the roof of the adjacent building.

Reaching back to his quiver Clint pulled out his grapple arrow, nocking it on his bowstring he lifted his bow and took aim, loosing the arrow with ease he watched it fly and embed firmly in the bricks by the roof’s entry door. Unhooking the end of the carbon fibre cable still attached to his bow he secured it to the building he was standing upon; slinging his bow over his shoulder he attached a repelling rig to the cable and made his descent.

Once in the air vents Clint was virtually blind, he had no idea of the facilities layout so was essentially going by instinct with the occasional glance through nearby vent coverings. He passed over a large hanger housing one of SHIELD’s old buses, which in itself was weird because he was almost certain Fury had retired all of them when he had the Helicarrier built.

The bus in itself told him that he was definitely in the right spot, easing through the vents Clint was grateful it was the middle of the night and that there was little personnel moving around. Eventually coming across a vent that looked down on a well lit lab, he wasn’t sure of the exact size given his limited range of vision from the duct, but it seemed as good a place as any to make his exit.

Crawling over the covering Clint kicked it out with his booted feet, sliding back and down through the opening he grabbed the edge of the shaft to slow his descent before dropping to the floor in a crouch. A sudden clatter drew Clint’s gaze to his right; the curly haired man whose hands were scrabbling at the desk as he looked at him with wide eyes.

Within a split second two things occurred simultaneously, firstly an alarm waled to life and secondly Clint found himself with some strange form of gun pointed at him. Pushing up from the crouch Clint slowly lifted his hands above his head; taking a slow cautious step towards the younger man he soon heard a stuttery voice “No…..not another step.”

Taking another step Clint watched as the young man startled, his finger squeezing the gun’s trigger played to Clint in almost slow motion and before he could even regret the fact that he _wasn’t_ wearing body armor he felt the impact against his chest. As he looked down expecting to see blood, Clint suddenly found himself feeling extremely lethargic; his legs began to buckle from underneath him and as the room darkened he was vaguely aware of voices approaching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobbi had just been exiting the Quinjet with May when the alarm started blaring through the hanger bay, she’d glanced to May just as Coulson’s voice had sounded through her comm and she assumed May’s. Even as exhausted as she was Bobbi kept pace with May as they ran through the halls, Coulson had directed them towards Fitz’s lab over the comms.

They’d both entered the lab with sidearms drawn but after a quick glance around the lab Bobbi slid hers back into the holster beneath her jacket at her lower back, Bobbi saw Skye standing by a wide eyed slightly pale Fitz, Coulson was in the middle of the room by Simmons who looked to be kneeling over a body.

Before either she or May could get a question out Mack and Trip were bustling in through the door with a collapsible stretcher, as Coulson pulled Simmons aside Bobbi followed May across to the pair and caught the tail end of what Coulson had been saying to Simmons “don’t know why he’s here. So keep an eye on him.”

Bobbi saw May arch one brow upwards as she looked to Coulson, Bobbi turned as Simmons walked past her, Mack and Trip following her with the stretcher. Her gaze fell to the stretcher as they passed and Bobbi felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach when she saw Clint’s prone form. She must have unwittingly made some sort of noise without realising it, for when she turned back to May and Coulson she found them both looking at her.

“Agent Morse, do you have any idea how former Agent Barton found us?” Coulson asked.

“No Sir, I did see him when I went to see Hunter and may have inadvertently told him and Rogers that you were alive. But I never mentioned anything about where we were based.” Bobbi responded with carefully chosen words.

She knew she’d have to tell Coulson and May about Clint being her soulmate, but would rather do that after the mission debrief, and preferably not with an audience and not in the room she’d just seen Clint being hauled _hopefully_ unconscious from.

“Do I want to know _how_ exactly that happened?” Coulson asked with a slightly incredulous tone to his voice.

“Ah, Captain Rogers and I may have gotten into a discussion over SHIELD and their existence.” Bobbi hedged.

“Define a _discussion_.” Coulson responded.

“We disagreed about SHIELD and I may or may not have forcefully shoved him against the wall of an elevator during said disagreement?”

Coulson gave her a hard stare. “My office, Agent Morse. Now.”

May followed them at Coulson’s nod, closing the door behind them. “Now,” Coulson began, seating himself behind the desk, leaving Bobbi standing before it feeling rather like an errant schoolgirl hauled before the school principal, “why exactly have you not reported this contact with the Avengers yet, Agent Morse?”

“You knew I was going to the Tower to see Hunter, sir, you gave me permission! I wasn’t instructed to report all contact,” Bobbi responded, a little childishly she realised after a moment. She sighed and rubbed at her forehead. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m – a little on edge. Clint – Agent Barton – it was a shock seeing him like that. He – he’s my soulmate, sir.”

Coulson looked from Morse to May, who had one brow arched curiously as her mouth curved slightly, with a sigh he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he asked “When were you planning on telling me this Agent Morse?”

“After debrief sir, I only just found out myself last week before you called me with my mission.” Bobbi replied sincerely, at least she hoped her sincerity came across Hunter always had said he could never tell if she was being sincere or not.

“And you’re certain you never revealed our location to the Avengers? While Hill knows of our location she would never breach that confidentiality unless it was an emergency.”

“No sir, Clint and I had been in contact during the course of my mission, while I was on stakeout but once the mission was fully in play I made no contact. That’s the only reason I can think of that would have him breaking in here in the middle of the night, my guess would be he’d have approached Hunter. I doubt he’d have revealed our location though, and Agent Barton is smart sir, he’d have likely gone to Hunter’s soulmate for help next.”

“Lewis? You think she’d have been able to get our location out of Hunter?” Coulson asked.

“Hunter has a history of being easily distracted by a pretty woman, it wouldn’t take much effort on Darcy’s part to _seriously_ distract him and loosen his tongue.” Bobbi shifted slightly on her feet her gaze drifting between Coulson and May.

“Right, I’ll be having words with Barton about this tomorrow, right now let’s move onto your debrief so you can go check on him.” Coulson leaned back in his chair, settling into a comfortable position as Morse began her debrief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Clint slowly stirred back into consciousness he knew he was lying upon a hospital bed, thinking back he recalled the younger man with the gun pointed at him and the shot going off. Bolting up on the bed as his eyes shot open he looked down at his chest, his very bare chest, a soft gasp had his head turning to the young doctor standing by the monitoring screens.

She looked vaguely familiar, which had Clint wondering if he’d seen her around SHIELD before, turning to swing his legs off the bed he soon found the young doctor walking closer her wide eyed gaze locked to his chest, clearing his throat he rasped “Doc, everything okay?”

“Hmm, oh yes, yes. Your vitals all look good, I just need to check your,” Jemma’s gaze dropped momentarily from his face down to his chest and arms before darting back as she continued “pupils, and reflexes.”

Clint watched as she poured some water from a bottle into a cup, he recalled her face now though had seen her once when he’d gone with Coulson to SHIELD’s science academy. “You’re Simmons right?”

He took the glass offered and skulled the contents to moisten his parched throat as the young woman nodded.

“Yes, sir, Jemma Simmons,” she muttered hastily as her gaze turned to the tray of instruments, her slender fingers curling around the rubber hammer.

“No sir, Simmons, it’s just Barton or Clint. I’m not SHIELD anymore,” Clint said carefully, though when those hazel eyes turned back to him wide and full of fear he hastily added “I’m not HYDRA either, I’m an Avenger and technically part of Stark’s private security.”

A throat clearing from across the room had Clint’s gaze drifting from the doctor suddenly, he breathed a silent sigh of relief when he caught sight of Bobbi leaning casually in the doorway. He’d been about to say something when she shook her head and her gaze drifted to Simmons as she spoke “Simmons, is he cleared to leave? Coulson wants me to escort Barton to retrieve his belongings.”

Jemma started suddenly as Bobbi’s voice drifted across the room, spinning suddenly to face the door and the taller woman standing there with one brow arched in silent question, she swallowed suddenly before managing to squeak out “What….oh, yes. He’s all good to go, no adverse reactions to the dendrotoxin that I’ve seen. Though if he happens to have any you should bring him back as quickly as possible.”

Moving away from the bed Jemma set about occupying herself by cleaning up the equipment, she turned in time to see Bobbi throw a sweatshirt at Clint which he caught easily. In her honest opinion it was a serious shame to cover up all those glorious muscles, her gaze drifted lower to the way his cargo pants clung to his magnificent ass and suddenly found herself mumbling softly beneath her breath “Hate to see you go, but _love_ to watch you leave.”

Watching as Clint pulled the sweatshirt on Bobbi’s gaze moved to Jemma who was staring intently at the sight, turning one her foot she made her way out of the medical lab aware of Clint being hot on her heels. Moving through the base towards the hanger Bobbi felt the brush of Clint’s fingers against her own as he fell into step beside her.

“I should take you to get a decent breakfast while we are out,” Bobbi said quietly.

“Why? What’s wrong with breakfast here?” Clint asked with a puzzled frown as he looked to Bobbi’s face.

“It’s Thursday,” she said simply as though that were answer enough, though when Bobbi turned her head and saw the puzzled frown Clint wore she continued “Thursday is Skye’s day to cook for us, her idea of breakfast is shitty coffee, pop tarts and sugary cereal. You’ll need a more hearty breakfast than that before you face Koenig and his lie detector.”

Pulling her lanyard from her jacket pocket Bobbi swiped it past the sensor before guiding Clint through the door into the large hanger, as she moved through the hanger she inclined her head in greeting to an exhausted Mack as he exited the bus.

“Wait, lie detector? For what?” Clint’s voice was the barest whisper from beside her.

Lifting the lanyard hanging from her fingers she waved it as she spoke “If you pass Koenig will issue you a lanyard, it’ll let you come and go as you please. Coulson seemed adamant about you getting one.”

Stepping out of the hanger into the dim morning light, Clint welcomed the crisp morning air before making his way towards the building he’d been standing on the night before as he asked “And why would Coulson suddenly want that?”

“Because I told him about us,” Bobbi’s voice was barely audible from behind him and there was a drawn out silence before she continued “I think he’d also prefer it that you don’t break in and scare the shit out of poor Fitz again.”

“Yeah, that probably wasn’t my brightest move, I’m thankful though that he didn’t have a proper gun.” Clint muttered as he idly rubbed at his chest as they turned the corner of the building.

“That makes two of us.”

Bobbi’s words had only just registered when Clint suddenly found himself being shoved into one of the buildings doorways, before he could make a sound Bobbi’s lithe body was pressed tightly against his, her fingers fisting in the sides of his borrowed sweatshirt as her mouth settled against his.

He couldn’t stop the groan that slipped free as he returned the kiss, curling one arm around Bobbi’s waist to splay his hand against her lower back, his other hand came up to tangle in her hair. Clint hadn’t realised just how much he’d missed her until this very instant, granted he’d only had Bobbi in his life for a small amount of time before she’d been whisked away. He didn’t know a whole lot about her, with the exception of what Hunter had chosen to share but she was his just as he was hers and neither of them was truly whole without the other.

When they finally pulled apart from the kiss Clint kept Bobbi pressed against him, staring into relieved ocean blue eyes as she whispered “It scared me to see you like that, and I reacted badly hence having to tell Coulson and May about us.”

“Yet I gather that you don’t want the rest of your team knowing? Given the look you threw me when Simmons was in the room?”

“They wouldn’t understand, Simmons and Skye don’t have soulmarks and they’d likely think I was looking to replace Hunter. Mack would understand, though he’d likely wind up giving you the shovel talk considering he’s taking it upon himself to become my surrogate big brother, Trip and Fitz, well Trip would likely laugh his ass off at the situation and Fitz would then likely feel even worse about icing you.” Bobbi murmured softly against Clint’s lips.

“I’ll follow your lead gorgeous, for now but you do know we’ll have to tell them sooner or later, especially once we start sleeping together. Because I do have every intention of making you scream my name.”

 


End file.
